Cherry Tree
by Beezing
Summary: Uma noite; Algumas cerejas; E a prova de gostos desconhecidos. Brincar de correr entre as cerejeiras pode ser mais divertido do que se imagina. - Oneshot, Todos humanos, Romance de época, Lemon.


[One-Shot] Cherry Trees

**Título:** Cherry Trees

**Autor:** BeeJelly

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Época, Lemon

**Censura:** NC - 17

**Sinopse:** Século XVII - Lord Edward cuida dos negócios da família desde o falecimento de seu pai. Viajando pela Europa nos últimos seis anos, só visita sua mãe anualmente. Quando decide voltar para ficar, reconhece uma menina que a não muito tempo atrás brincava pelos arredores da grande mansão, colhendo cerejas. Mas agora seu corpo lhe diz que não é mais uma criança, e que seus desejos já são de uma mulher.

Uma noite;

Algumas _cerejas_;

E a prova de gostos desconhecidos. Brincar de correr entre as cerejeiras pode ser mais divertido do que se imagina.

**Disclaimer:** Não escrevi Twilight... _duh_.

**

* * *

**

A pequena criança havia me açoitado por todo o percurso do dia. Deveria ser proibido deixarem alguém nascer com aqueles olhos falantes, a boca tão rosada e preenchida, e o rosto inocente disfarçando todo o calor que a alma devia ter. Eu sabia reconhecer os desejos de uma mulher, e o que mais me espantava é que eu não lhe daria meros dezesseis anos para toda aquela pequena tentação.

Os cabelos escuros caíam em cascadas pelos ombros e costas. Havia mais pele aparecendo que deveria ser permitido e sua pele leitosa sobressaía em contraste com o vestido verde e armado. Não era tão incomum, no entanto, estávamos no meio do verão e pela mansão ser localizada perto da mata, não podia ser saudável andar com muitos panos.

Eu tinha voltado há menos de vinte e quatro horas, e meu corpo só queria saber de sentir novamente o que era estar dentro de uma pequena vixen com rosto de santa. Esse era meu tipo. Essas eram a que me ganhavam, e Isabella não seria diferente. Porém, eu tinha saído de casa quando ela tinha apenas onze anos de idade, com muitas sardas no rosto e uma curiosidade que gritava de seus olhos achocolatados.

Viajei o mundo, resolvi os negócios da família que me foram passados e morei todo esse tempo com uma tia distante - irmã de meu pai, que havia falecido naquele ano. Sim, eu tive as minhas pequenas francesas, italianas, espanholas, mas quem me chamava atenção em especial àquela noite, era a filha do caseiro, que agora ajudava sua mãe a colher os frutos excêntricos, típicos no verão.

Minha mãe não tinha discriminações, e se sentia muito só todo o tempo em que estive fora, me comunicando apenas por cartas. Mesmo com as visitas anuais, eu sabia que não eram suficientes. Por isso voltei, quando ela precisava mais de mim, do que os negócios da família. Renée Swan - mãe de Isabella - era sua grande amiga. Tinham crescido juntas, e até então lhe fazia companhia. Por isso, hoje à noite no jantar, iríamos todos sentar à mesa e comemorar a minha volta. E eu, contemplar a beleza que a pequena Isabella se tornou, e me segurar dentro das calças para não atacá-la como sobremesa.

O sol estava se pondo, e eu aproveitava o melhor do whisky admirando-a colher cerejas no quintal. Toda vez que abaixava, podia ver seu colo robusto, apertado pelo corpete no vestido e como eles se encontravam quando ela ficava em pé novamente. O sol ainda não tinha descansado, então reparei em sua mão ser levada à testa, evitando que o calor não escorresse por seu rosto delicado. A cesta estava cheia e pesada, e eu queria nada mais que ajudá-la a desfrutar das pequenas frutas avermelhadas.

Acomodei-me na janela baixa sem tirar os olhos da pequena Isabella. Ela, reparando em meu descaramento, sorri envergonhada e acena com a cabeça. Retribuo com um sorriso deslavado e me sinto apertado dentro de minhas próprias calças. Buscando uma das cerejas, ela morde sentindo o azedo e o doce, deixando os lábios ainda mais vermelhos e uma gota que escorre para o final do queixo. Minha boca ficou instantaneamente seca, e só queria se saciar com o suco que tinha em sua boca.

Pela inocência que fazia toda essa ação, eu diria que não fazia idéia de como poderia deixar um homem a seus pés apenas colocando a frutinha entre os lábios. Mas quando seus olhos abrem, encarando os meus próprios, maldosos, ela ri satisfeita e corre para os fundos da casa, entrando pela porta da cozinha. A pequena provocadora sabia o que estava fazendo.

O jantar não se passa muito diferente do que eu esperava. Minha mãe contempla seu orgulho e pergunta das viagens ao redor do mundo. Renée, educadamente e cautelosa, elogia minha escolha de seguir os passos dos meus pais. Eventualmente, o assunto de me assentar com alguma mulher é abordado, e eu apenas rio para mim mesmo pela ironia de ter sido o pai de Isabella a começar perguntando quando me casaria. Se ele apenas soubesse o quão desonesta eu queria fazer sua filha...

Minha pequena provocadora, apenas observa, da cadeira à minha frente e abaixa os olhos para seu prato. Charlie Swan diz o quão orgulhoso está que Isabella pensa em aprender costura e fazer vestidos de noiva. Minha mãe comenta que de repente ela faria o de minha futura esposa e eu finjo que não estou mais na sala. Eu tinha vinte e oito anos, me assentaria quando sentisse vontade. E no momento, minha cabeça estava exatamente no pequeno movimento que o peito de Isabella fazia conforme ela respirava.

Dou graças a Deus que nosso tempo em família termina, e minha mãe tem idade suficiente para dormir cedo. O vinho forte ajuda em seu estado sonolento, e eu sei que ela não acordaria até o dia seguinte bem tarde.

Volto a meu quarto, e vejo alguns móveis mudados de lugar. A cama parece nunca ter sido mexida, a não ser pelo cheiro de lençóis limpos. Retiro as botinas, o resto da roupa pesada e tomo um banho relaxante. Minha mente rascunha cenários que eu poderia ter Isabella; mesa da sala de estar, mesa da sala de jantar, chão de qualquer canto da casa, escadaria, meu quarto, minha cama, no meio das flores de cereja e tudo isso me deixa com uma ereção para tomar conta. Eu precisava encontrá-la.

As calças pesadas são vestidas de novo, e apenas a blusa branca que coloco por baixo de toda o material pesado são suficientes. O primeiro lugar que desço, com cautela, é a cozinha. Sem sucesso, a única coisa que encontro são as frutinhas vermelhas. Eu me lembro de sua boca se fechando ao redor da cereja e grunho descontente.

Volto ao lugar que a observei durante a tarde, na janela da sala principal, e sua pequena forma está novamente andando por entre as árvores. Uma pequena vela em sua mão esquerda é o bastante para que ela me procure na janela de meu quarto. Sorrio com esse novo incentivo. Isabella também me queria, e eu não podia deixá-la desapontada.

Passo as pernas para o outro lado da janela, sentindo a sola das botas tocarem a terra fofa. Eu não sou discreto, e ela repara no segundo seguinte. Um misto de surpresa e vergonha cruza seu rosto, e se não estivesse tão escuro eu veria seu rosto ganhar uma coloração avermelhada, eu estava certo disso.

"Me procurando?" Sussurro me aproximando.

"Esperava encontrar o senhor para que possamos conversar mais sobre sua viagem." Isabella disfarça bem, mas não o suficiente para que eu acredite. Seus lábios sendo mordidos lhe entregam por completo.

"Você cresceu, Isabella." Atesto, e ela me olha debaixo com olhos ansiosos, esperando minha aprovação. "Se tornou uma moça e tanto. Bonita, com postura... Quantos anos tem?"

"Farei dezessete em setembro."

"Tão nova..." Digo passando o polegar em sua bochecha, agora em chamas. Mas sua idade não diminui meu tesão. "Tão tentadora e inocente ao mesmo tempo." Ela fecha os olhos quando passo a mão em sua nuca quente. "Diga-me, por que eu? Por que me provoca dessa maneira?"

Isabella pisca algumas vezes confusa, mas logo entende e seu rosto se ilumina. "De jeito nenhum tentei provocá-lo." Ela morde o lábio que tanto quero provar. "Apenas admiro muito o senhor. Desde pequena."

"Você sabe o que me proporciona agora, Isabella?" Isabella nega com a cabeça. "Vontade." Pego sua pequena mão e levo ao meu membro. Tiro a minha de cima da sua, mas ela continua, alisa e sem tirar os olhos dos meus pressiona o suficiente para me fazer perder o controle.

"Gosta disso, senhor?"

"Edward." Grunho da garganta.

"Edward." Sua voz é quase como um ronronar de um gato. Eu sou alto e preciso me abaixar para estar perto o suficiente de seu rosto, inalar seu cheiro e querer provar sua boca. Mas a pequena sorri, tentada, e sai correndo de mim.

Eu a deixo escapar por alguns metros com um sorriso no rosto e a certeza que a teria para mim. A vela em sua mão foi apagada, e apenas vejo sua sombra perto de algumas cerejeiras. Conforme me aproximo, usando sua risada cilíndrica como guia, minha excitação cresce. As corredeiras estão próximas e seus passos foram cessando. Um grande caminho de pedras, livre de árvores a deixa ser iluminada pela lua.

O formato de seu corpo _petit_, com um tom singular de mulher aflora meu lado instintivo de tê-la ali. Isabella me deixa aproximar, com a respiração ainda cansada de toda a brincadeira, e não deixo de reparar em seus seios acompanhando o ritmo. Levanto seu queixo com a ponta do dedo e seus olhos ficam na expectativa de um beijo. Eu não a decepciono sugando seus lábios, provando sua língua e seu gosto.

"Já foi beijada assim?" Pergunto. Meus lábios partem para conhecer seu rosto e pescoço, os carinhos mais sensíveis arrepiando sua pele descoberta. Ela se afasta quando não consegue responder coerente e encosta-se a uma das cerejeiras de tronco lameado.

"Nunca." Isabella hesita, passando dois dedos nos lábios e provando-os novamente. "É bom."

Eu rio baixo, voltando minha atenção a seu pescoço. Minha risada estremece a pele sensível atrás de sua orelha, e seu ar escapa pelos lábios preenchidos. "Fico feliz que tenha gostado." Sua pequena mão curiosa sobe em minha pele exposta, e é impossível de controlar meu desejo súbito de tê-la por completo.

Seguro seu pulso entre meus dedos e levo-o ao topo de sua cabeça, encostando na árvore. Então ela se atreve, com a boca, a percorrer meu queixo, experimentando minha pele com a ponta da língua, me deixando aos poucos louco por seu toque, que até então eu diria infantil. Mas quando pressiono nossos quadris, sinto sua necessidade de mulher ferver. Meus lábios nunca deixam os seus, ou seu colo, ou pescoço, e meus dentes gostam de seu lóbulo pequeno, e definitivamente me agrada o quão responsiva ela pode ser.

"Isabella..." Seu nome escapa rouco e a menina responde gemendo, sem ter forças para dizer alguma palavra, enquanto estamos de corpos colados.

Uma de minhas mãos circulam sua cintura, e a outra busca sua panturrilha por baixo do vestido esverdeado, me dando assim acesso ao calor debaixo de sua saia bufante. Aos poucos vamos escorregando ao chão, seus cabelos longos espalhado pelo tronco da árvore e por seus ombros, a imagem a faz parecer uma felina, e suas garras procuram meus ombros, tentando mudar o foco de seu desejo por um instante.

Estamos no chão e suas pernas encaixam em cada lado de meu corpo. As respirações pesadas e as bocas inquietas procuram formas de serem saciadas. Mais uma vez me pego lembrando sua idade e pouca experiência. Meu corpo tem outras idéias, e parecem de acordo com Isabella. Suas mãos acham a barra de minha veste, mas seus dedos misteriosamente encontram uma cicatriz que tenho nas costas de uma briga estúpida de facas e mulheres.

Ela não parece surpresa, ao invés disso, sente nas digitais me dizendo com os olhos que já tinha visto. Eu devo parecer curioso, pois a encaro confuso e ela desatina a confessar.

"Eu já vi esta." O maldito lábio inchado ela pega entre os dentes. "Ano passado quando o senhor veio visitar sua mãe, e trouxe aquela camponesa, ela me pediu que o chamasse para o jantar..." Imediatamente me recordo de onde sua mente estava. Os seios fartos de uma holandesa consumiam meu rosto e roupas eram luxo para a tarde ocupada que tivemos. "Então o vi fazendo-a rolar os olhos," Isabella prossegue se aproximando de meu ouvido. Seu desejo sexual e instinto eram tão naturais quanto as pequenas coisas que fazia para me torturar. Ela encosta nossas testas, o que quer dizer que me tem entre suas pernas que estão ajoelhadas. "gemer, até mesmo gritar. Dava para se ouvir do corredor."

"Você me viu?" Pergunto já sabendo as resposta. Ela assente e meus dedos acham os laços finos frontais de seu vestido. "E gostou do que viu?"

"Eu sabia o que estavam fazendo. Os homens... os homens do campo falam sobre mulheres o tempo todo." Ela falha ao continuar quando exponho um de seus mamilos, pequenos, rosados e _tão_ sensíveis. Minha boca saliva, mas sei que a quero fazer experimentar dos prazeres antes que eu a faça minha.

"E o que você quer que eu faça com você, Isabella?"

Sua respiração está completamente errada, sua pele fica arrepiada cada vez que passo meu nariz, sentindo seu cheiro inebriante. Arrasto o dente na curva de seu seio para escutá-la gemendo tímida. Um som que ela nunca deve ter se escutado emitir, o que me dá ainda mais _tesão_ por saber que vou tê-la primeiro.

Depois de atiçar, como ela vinha me atiçando, apoio minhas duas mãos no chão e inclino o pescoço para trás o suficiente para vê-la com a expressão suplicante para que eu continue o que quer que fosse que estava fazendo.

"O mesmo... o mesmo que fez com ela."

Em um milésimo de segundo, nossas posições são drasticamente mudadas. Estou de joelhos, suas costas novamente no tronco da árvore, e nossas bocas se satisfazem entre si, batalhando por mais pele exposta e provocação. É uma noite quente, como se precisássemos de mais algum incentivo para sentir o corpo ferver. Minhas duas mãos agarram sua cintura afilada e meu quadril impulsiona a junção entre suas pernas, sentindo o calor por baixo de todo aquele pano que esconde tudo que procuro para aquela noite.

"Uhnnnn..." Isabella não é envergonhada, eu gosto disso. Ela não fala, mas geme e acompanha meus movimentos por puro instinto.

Quando me apóio sobre uma mão ao chão para desabotoar a calça já muito apertada, sinto um fruto arredondado entre meus dedos. Isabella tenta controlar a respiração, ainda com os seios, que estou prestes a provar, expostos e me olha faminta. A cereja parece uma grande piada enviada de outro mundo. Pego metade da fruta avermelhada entre os dentes e avanço em sua boca sem piedade, dividindo o gosto doce e amargo.

A outra metade deixa escorrer por entre meus dedos e sem nos separar, esfrego no pequeno mamilo excitado, é a deixa que Isabella pega para resfolegar e jogar a cabeça para trás. Sua mão sobe ao tronco atrás de si, ajudando-a a se inclinar contra meu corpo, esfregando nossos sexos com ainda mais vontade. Aproveito que está entorpecida com a brincadeira para sugar o suco de seu bico rosado.

Sua outra mão acha minha nuca encorajando que eu use minha língua, e dentes e lábios, chupando com vontade e a deixando sem fôlego. Repito o movimento no outro seio e com uma das mãos acho, por cima de sua vestimenta por baixo do vestido, o calor de seu sexo molhado. Meus dedos deslizam com facilidade, e poucos movimentos depois ela se contrai e relaxa em cima de mim. Meu sorriso é boçal, mas meu corpo não perde tempo, porque ainda estou muito _duro_, e clamando pelo seu.

Seu estupor após orgasmo me dá tempo para me livrar do pano debaixo e de minhas calças serem abaixadas até o joelho. Antes me enterrar em seu corpo pequeno, porém, seguro seu queixo entre meus dedos e esfrego o que resta da cereja em seus lábios já vermelhos. Ganho sua boca e dessa vez o beijo é tão sensual que eu não posso me segurar mais. Invado seu pequeno espaço, até senti-la por completo a minha volta. Seu rosto se contrai em dor, prazer e pequenos gemidos escapam de sua boca.

Isabella pega meu rosto com as mãos sujas de terra e árvore, e eu pouco me importo, pois me beija como se não fosse nunca mais me ver. Ela arrisca mexer o corpo e eu entro e saio com mais facilidade. É perfeito, a sincronização e seus soluços de êxtase. Agarro suas pernas para apoio e aproveito para sentir o gosto de seu pescoço novamente. Também acho divino o quanto seu mamilo me responde quando passo a língua lentamente. Nenhuma das distrações é boa suficiente para que eu distraia a sensação quente, apertada a minha volta.

Meus ombros tremem e meus impulsos diminuem quando termino. A meu ver, a imagem final é linda, brilhante e não poderia ser melhor. Estamos acabados, mas satisfeitos e ao contrário que pensei - que estou acostumado - o que mais quero é deitar com ela próximo a mim e esperar amanhecer. Mas não posso arriscar ficar aqui fora a noite toda.

Beijo seu colo enquanto amarro seu vestido, tiro algumas folhas de seu cabelo e arrasto meu lábio no seu brevemente, com cuidado antes de me ajeitar e colocá-la em meu colo de volta a mansão. Ela está cansada, mas alisa meu rosto, beija meu pescoço e sorri quando volto meus olhos para ela. Precisava tê-la em meus braços quando acordasse.

"Onde estamos indo?" Ela pergunta quando me vê entrando pela frente e subindo as escadas.

"Meu quarto, onde mais?"

Quando chegamos, ela pára tímida e me olha incerta. Seria um momento íntimo para nós, as provocações acabaram e deveríamos estar já em caminhos separados. Eu me aproximo e abraço minha pequena tentação. Lentamente me livro de seu vestido e faço o mesmo com as minhas. Dirijo-nos para a cama, sentindo que o sorriso em meu rosto nunca iria sair.

"Você não vai precisar dessas roupas aqui."

Ela deita completamente exposta. "E do que vamos precisar?" Pergunta genuinamente.

"Eu, você... talvez algumas cerejas." Compartilhamos uma pequena risada.

"Eu gosto disso."

E não há resposta, mas as bocas se mexem, se ocupam, provam, sentem. Corpos entram em sincronia até que o amanhecer está invadindo minha janela, fazendo o sol iluminar uma grande árvore cerejeira e a calmaria do som do vento nas folhas embala nosso sono.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

Postei também algumas oneshots R/K na minha comunidade, link no profile.

;)


End file.
